Post Grad
by Email Volturi
Summary: Alice es una joven recientemente graduada de la universidad que vuelve a su hogar natal, donde tendrá que lidiar con su excéntrica familia, buscar un trabajo y encontrar al novio adecuado. Todo ello la dejará poco tiempo para pensar...
1. Chapter 1

**ufff...mi primer terremoto D: me dio miedo lo primero que atine fue a tomar a mis perros... xDDD**

**y mi papá me tomo en brazos como si fuera una bebé jajajajaja lo adoro es el mejor papá ;)**

**y mi madrastra por otro lado tomando a mi "Yó" de que no le pasara nada pero no pudo mucho ya que estaba con la media barriga xDDDD pasiencia pasiencia que esta embarazada pueden creer que me manda a comprar a las 4 de la mañana una caja de chicles xd jajajaja la adoro**

**:D **

**fue el mejor viaje a brasil que pude tener experimente muchas verguenzas D;**

* * *

Hola...me llamo Alice Brandon tengo 23 años y estoy saliendo de la universidad de la carrera que estaba destinada mi vida "Diseño"  
tengo el novio perfecto se Jasper W. ¿por que no dije el apellido de mi novio? simple su familia lo odia y el los odia , horrible ¿no?  
hablando de familia me acaba de llegar un email de ellos

"Allie llegaremos un poco tarde a tu graduación pero llegaremos.  
Te ama tu familia"

en eso aparecio una ventanita que decia "J&A decea tener una video llamada contigo ¿Aceptar?" y eso es un porsupuesto .

-Hola All - me saludo Jasper- te escribi una canción la quieres escuchar?  
-Claro Jazz...-no alcanzo a tocar porque tubo una llamada de su padre lo que le descompuso realmente la cara - que pasa Jazz? - le pregunte tratando de sacar mi mejor sonrisa

-lo de siempre ... no vendran a la graduación ...pero no importa ya no soy un crio que necesite de ellos...-dijo mirando al suelo

- OH PORDIOS LA GRADUACIÓN EMPIEZA EN 15 MINUTOS Y ME FALTA ENCONTRAR MI MALDITO VIRRETE!- grite desesperada - amor tengo que colgar nos vemos en 15 minutos más

* * *

-Hoy es un día muy importante ya que se graduan de la universidad los chicos de diseño y de sociologia - hablo la directora - pero no creo que me quieran escuchar a mi...Maria porfavor sube a dar el discurso

Maria...ella nunca me podra caer bien , la odio con toda mi vida todavia recuerdo mi primer a o de universidad

_Flash Back_

_-Jazz estoy nerviosa , emocionada con nuestro primer d a de universidad - dije dando saltitos de un lado a otro -controlate duende - me dijo Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos o bueno mi unico amigo aparte de Jasper. cuando tenia 9 a os tenia una mejor amiga que se llamaba Rosalie Hale , pero se mudo y nunca m s la volvi a ver -grandulon tu lo dices porque ya es tu segundo a o de universidad - dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada -All tranquila - me dijo Jasper y paso su brazo por mi hombro_

_estaba saliendo de mi ultima clase cuando siento que alguien me tira algo - falta ella! es la unica que no ha resivido nuestra "bienvenida" a la universidad - dijo una chica alta de pelo color rojizo . y es ese momento cuando mire a Jasper y lo vi sin sus zapatos sus pantalones rasgados hasta la mitad y sin polera -oh...por...dios...tengo que correr de aqui - dije y sali lo m s rapido que pude._  
_cuando encontre que estaba en un lugar seguro me sente_

_-hola - me sobresalte y dispuesta a correr denuevo la persona que me dijo hola me tomo del brazo - tranquila...yo tambien soy nueva y estoy huyendo como te llamas? yo me llamo Maria -Alice- fue lo unico que dije me di vuelta a verla pero fue el peor error de mi vida la chica estaba llena de arina, su pelo estaba de un color raro rubio y negro y tenia un bigote tipo Hitler pintado en la cara -no...que estabas huyendo?- le pregunte soltandome de su agarre -no... AC ESTA!-grito la chica_

_fin Flash Back_

Maria todavia no empezaba a hablar y se abrieron las puertas dejando a ver a los unicos personajes que podrian llegar tarde y metiendo todo el ruido que pueden...mi familia.

-mamá...no encuentro asiento - grito mi hermano pequeño, Edward

-shhh...silencio que no ven que Alice se esta graduando-grito mi mam

-tengo hambre...dame mis cheetos - dijo mi abuela -que verguenza...-murmure

despues del tedioso discurso de Maria todos lansamos nuestros virretes y es asi como comienza un nuevo mundo para mi...

* * *

**AYER MI NOVIO ME REGALO OTRO PERRITO PERO NOSE COMO PONERLE ME AYUDAN XDDD? **

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTO PRIMERA VEZ QUE CREO UNA HISTORIA LARGA ASI QUE ESPERO OPINIONES Y TAMBIEN SI ALGUIEN ME AYUDA CON LAS CORRECCIONES PORFAVOR**

**:D BUENO CHICAS LAS ADORO **

**BYE**


	2. Toradora Hearts es igual a un asco

Capitulo 2

-entonces... quiere comprar este departamento?- me pregunto el señor Burns

- claro! Cuanto es?- pregunte sacando mi chequera

-35 mil dolares - me dijo el señor

-ok.

-All ...puedes venir un segundo - me llamo Jasper al otro lado de la sala

-claro ...un momento - le dije al Señor Burns- si cariño?

-estas segura que quieres gastar tanto dinero?- me pregunto mientras me daba un corto beso

-claro, quiero vivir en un hermoso lugar como este -dije sonriendo mientras me dirijia donde el Burns -tome aqui tiene el cheque - el me recibio el cheque y lo leyo

-asi que trabaja en Toradora hearts?-me pregunto interrogante

-si.

-bueno un gusto hacer negocios con usted señora Brandon-me dijo el se or Burns

-un momento yo soy SEÑORITA -le aclare el me miro rio por lo bajo y se fue

-Alice... porque dijiste que trabajas en toradora hearts ?

-por que es verdad...en 2 horas mas estare trabajando ahí -le di un pequeño beso y mire la hora - ¡oh por dios! tenemos que ir ahora en 30 minutos mas tengo la entrevista de trabajo

Salimos a mi Porsche 911 amarillo turbo Jasper se sento a mi lado dandome su caracteristica mirada de suerte.

Cuando faltaban 10 minutos y 3 cuadras para llegar el semaforo estaba en rojo , cuando cambio a verde aselere pero vi una camioneta verde que choco la parte delantera de mi porsche

-NO ! NO! MATO A MI AUTO!!!!!! - grite y sali del auto a encarar al sujeto de la camioneta .

-tranquila alice el se bajara de su auto tambien...-me tranquliso Jasper- hoy es tu día recuerdalo

pero la persona que manejaba la camioneta no paro y se fue más rapido....

-no puede ser!-grite y fui a sacar mi bolso- Jasper encargate mi auto porfavor...me quedan 5 minutos para llegar.

-seguro Alice...suerte y corre!-me dijo Jasper

* * *

-Hola...me llamo Alice y vengo por una entrevista de trabajo-le dije a la resepcionista

- Alice? bueno toma esto y espera tenemos un retrazo de dos horas- me dijo y me sonrio

-ohhm...claro

15,30,40 minutos ,1, 2,3 horas y todavia no me llaman

-Alice...tu turno -me sonrio una rubia Cuando me estava levantando me di un cabesazo con una repisa

-oouch...

-Hola me llamo Alice Brandon y vengo aqui para conseguir trabajo - le dije a la señora que me miraba de manera intimidante

-dime Alici porque te tengo que contratar?-me dijo con una voz fría y seria

-em, es Alice y es por lo que mi vida esta destinada...desde peque a supe que mi vida estaba destinada a esto desde los 12 supe de esta empresa y desde entonces quiero trabajar aquí-le dije regalandole la mejor de mis sonrisas

-deacuerdo te llamaremos ...un gusto, buen viaje - me dijo y me señalo la puerta

Cuando estaba saliendo vi a la persona que no esperaba ver a...

-Maria que bueno verte - dijo la señora de la entrevista - me han dicho que eres muy buena y nosotros en esta empresa necesitamos a personas como tú ...

* * *

-Alice vamos ... alomejor hoy no es tu día ...pero que va , mañana te aseguro que si-me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba- ademas estamos los dos juntos disfruta la noche.  
-Jasper estamos en el supermercado de tus padres porque me rechasaron el cheque por no trabajar en toradora hearts...-le dije aguantando un pequeño sollozo , Jasper se dio cuenta de eso y me abrazo mas fuerte

-ahora ...quieres escuchar la canción que te cree?-me pregunto mientras daba unos cuantos besitos en mi cabeza

-claro...-pero escuchamos unos ruidos raros- Jazz crees que esten robando el supermercado de tu padre?-Jasper no me respondio

-Alice quedate aqui...yo ire a ver.

- NO!-le dije y tome la mano de Jasper lo más fuerte que pude - voy contigo

-Al-no alcanzo a terminar porque los ruidos aumentaron- porfavor quedate aqui.

-Jasper...-lo solte y me sente en el piso y mire como el amor de mi vida se iba

no habian pasado ni 5 minutos cuando el bichito de la curiosidad me pico y fui en busca de Jasper . Encontre a Jasper y corri donde el sigilosamente

* * *

**YA ENTRE AL COLEGIO ! :-(!**

**MAÑANA NO VOY A CLACES QUE SUERTE TENGO :D XD JAJAJA ME SALVO DE EL MALDITO RAMO DE ITALIANO WOWW!!!**


	3. CAP 3

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando el bichito de la curiosidad me pico y decidí buscar a Jasper.

Cuando encontré a Jasper fui cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido alguno y así poder tomarlo de sorpresa, pero sentí un ruido y pegue un pequeño gritito

-¿Alice? Te dije que te quedaras…-me reclamo estaba a punto de contestar pero lo que vi me dejo shockiada

-¿papá? ¿Ambar?-pregunto Jasper - papá ¿qué haces a las 11 de la noche con la cajera ? y tú –dijo señalando a la mujer de no más de 32 años de edad – deberías cobrar más por turnos extras – dijo Jasper apretando los puños.

-Tranquila Alice…vivir de nuevo con tu familia no debe ser malo – dijo mi papá mientras apagaba el motor del camión.

-papá…tengo 23 años debería vivir sola – dije cruzándome de brazos

-23 años …Alice todavía eres una niña – dijo mi padre desordenando mi cabello-ahora quería ayúdame a bajar tus cosas del camión … ya no eres una niñita

-pero…pero…si acabas de decir que soy una niña…-dije confundida

-no Alice no lo he dicho ahora ayúdame a bajar las cosas del auto

-¡HERMANA!-grito Edward – ¿vienes para mi cumpleaños número 6?

-Eddy…tu cumpleaños es el próximo año…no me quedare tanto…-le dije frunciendo el seño

-¡MIERDA!-grito mi papá – pise la mierda de ese gato de nuevo - ahora si no lo aguanto –dijo mi papá y fue a la casa vecina

-¡JAMES! ABRE MALDITO –grito

-papá contrólate por favor la casa tiene timbre…déjame a mi solucionar eso – dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-no…JAMES ABRE MALDITO SE QUE ESTAS EN CASA NO TE ESCONDAS ESTUPIDO – cuando iba a comenzar a patear la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a un chico muy guapo no le veía más de 25 años su cabello era hermoso al igual que su cara …era detalladamente hermoso

-¿si vecino? – dijo con una voz queda

-TÚ MALDITO GATO VOLVIO A CAGAR EN MI PROPIEDAD –dijo lo bastante alterado

-pa…-susurre

-¿Laurent? Ohh gato malo no se preocupe hablare con el – dijo y me guiño y cerró la puerta

-q…q…q…¿qué fue eso?-pregunto mi papá

* * *

**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO LA CLASE DE ITALIANO ME CONSUME!!!!!**

**NO PUEDO SOY UNA ESTUPIDA NO PUEDO SER TRILINGUE SI NO APRENDO ITALIANOOO XDDD**

**en mi cole no aprecian que me esfuerze claro la chica le va bien en todo que le cuesta perdonarle el italiano y pasarla con un 4 ? xD**

**noo en lugar de eso me califican con un horrible 33!!!!! D:**

**necesito un 7!!!! xD asi podre viajar a ver a LADY GAGA!!!! **

**SALUDOS Y MORDISCOS :p**


	4. 1 cita de Edward parte 1

-hija tengo que conversar contigo a solas ¿vienes afuera? – dijo mi papá

-ohhm claro – dije levantándome del sillón -¿qué quieres conversar papi?

-sabes que mi sueño fue ser mecanico por facor dejame arreglar tu auto – dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿QUÉ? – grite – no no no lo siento , olvidalo es mi auto lo adoro no puedes …lo arruinaras

-e…e…es…estas hiriendo mis sentimientos Alice… yo no te dije nada cuando tu a los 2 meses manchaste mi camisa cuando te mude o ..o …cuando a los 5 años botaste mi hermoso guante de lana – dijo mi papá dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-pero…-dije resignada

-Gracias Alice no te arrepentiras -dijo y salió corriendo a buscar a mi casi muerto auto

-Alice …mami dice que me tienes que ir a dejar a la casa de mi amiga Bella – dijo Edward

-woww campeón ¿tienes una cita? – pregunte levantando las cejas

-no bueno…si pero Bella es fea no me gusta – dijo crusandose de brazos

-bueno bueno hermanito lo que tu digas…- dije con ironia – ahora vamos a arreglarte no puedes salir asi

* * *

-alice me quiero ir luego me tienes demasiado tiempo aquí vistiéndome – me dijo Edward despeinando su cabello – ¿cierto Jasguer?

-¿Jasguer?- dije frunciendo el seño – porque le dices asi Eddy

-porque Jasper es de perdedores – dijo mi hermano

-EDWARD DISCULPATE CON JASPER – le grite y me di vuelta a abrazar a Jasper - lo siento cariño – le susurre

-¡ewww! Al eso es asqueroso - dijo Edward corriendo asia nosotros – separence –dijo con un gesto serio – tu perdedor no toques a mi hermana

-¿estas celoso? – dijo mi novio interrogante y con una pequeña sonrisa – tranquilo no pretendo robarte a Alice

-uyy Edward me estas defendiendo de hombres…eso quiere decir que cuando seas más grande también aras lo mismo – dije conmovida por su acto

- no ya estaras vieja y fea – dijo sonriéndome burlonamente

-q…q…¿QUÉ? – grite

-no me equivoque lo siento hermana ya estas fea – dijo Edward riendo y saliendo afuera de la casa

- All vamos no te enojes con Edward es solo un bebé … - me dijo Jasper – todos los niños asu edad son asi ahora tenemos que ir a dejarlo a su primera cita – dijo Jasper dejando un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

* * *

-Ho…Ho…Hola – dijo Edward tartamudeando – ¿esta Bella? Hoy tiene que salir al parque a jugar conmigo – dijo mi hermano

-si pequeño espera un momento- dijo una empleada

-Alice es hora de irnos – dijo Jasper

-no no Jazz hoy es la primera cita de mi hermano tengo que estar presente en este momento tan importante para el – dije sonriendo

-Alice en lo lios que me metes…-dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza

-y bueno Bella a que jugamos -dijo Edward tiritando

-ohh…mi pobre hermano esta nervioso –dije saltando de felicidad

-eehhm que te parece jugar al sube y baja – dijo Bella tomado la mano de mi pequeño hermano

-clar…clar…cla…-empezo a tartamudear mi hermano

-oh por dios se pone tartamudo justo ahora?- dije mirando a Jasper

-cariño es natural tranquila…-dijo Jasper acarisiando mi cabello

-¡ya se! Yo lo orientare para que tenga la cita perfecta- dije corriendo donde estaba Edward

-Hola hermanito…sabes estaba pasiando con¡ JASPER! – grite para que saliera - y bueno justo los vimos que casualidad ¿no?

-si que casualidad – dijo Edward mirándome de reojo

- ¿quieren un helado?- dije sonriéndole a Bella a lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo ¡que adorable se veía!

-¡si! –grito Edward y mirándome de reojo agrrego – ¿Jazzy me llevas en brazo? No puedes ser malo conmigo o Alice se enojara contigo y terminaran

-ED…edward hermanito que locuras dices – dije conteniedo mi voz

-Ahora ven acá que me tienes que ayudar a traer los helados- dije tomando a Edward en Brazos Cuando me percate de que estubieramos lo suficientemente lejos de Bella y Jasper le dije –Edward porddios controlate o romperé tu muñeca de Barbie …si lo se tienes una muñeca de Barbie guardada bajo tu cama – le dije burlonamente

-no me porto nunca mas mal pero ayudame con Bella – dijo Edward mirándome Angelicalmente

-de acuerdo comprare 2 helados yo me ire con Jasper…tranquilo no lejos solamente lo suficiente para que Bella no nos vea te dire algunas cosas para que se las digas a ella en el trayecto ¿ok?- ledije ofreciendo mi mano en un signo de trato

-trato –dijo Edward abrazandome

* * *

-toma Bella…Alice y Jasper se tuvieron que ir ..a …a…clases de costura – dijo Edward

-oh yo le dije que iríamos a una entrevista de trabajo – dije susurrando

-tranquila All – me dijo Jasper

-ehh…Edward no te debiste molestar – dijo Bella mirando el suelo

-Edward- susurre aunque el igual me escucho – dile "Que hermosa te vez cuando te sonrojas"

-emm, B…B…Bella que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas – dijo asercandose donde se encontraba Bella

-gracias Edward – dijo Bella sonriéndole

-ahora dile " ¿Por qué me das las gracias cuando digo la verdad?"

-emm, Bella ¿Por qué me das las agallas cuando digo la fealdad?" – ouch Edward me escucho mal …eso le pasa por alejarse mucho

-¿qué? – dijo Bella

* * *

pequeño regalo


	5. 1 cita Edward parte 2

-no tarado no te dije eso – dije acercándome un poco más a mi hermano

-no tarado no te dije eso – dijo Edward que se sonrojo inmediatamente

-¿qué? Sabes que Edward no es gracioso de verdad me voy – dijo Bella con los ojos cristalinos – no me hables- fue en ese momento donde desidi actuar para que la primera cita de mi hermano no fuera un desastre

-Jasper ve a comprar flores ¡rapido! – le dije – Edward – ssusurre- detenla la ayuda va en camino

-Bella no te enojes no …no…bueno sabes que era una broma – le dijo Edward dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-listo Alice aquí están – dijo Jasper – son 10 rosas blancas y una amarilla

-Jasper que aria sin ti? – le dije mientras le daba un corto beso

-nada – dijo y me abrazo – ahora dale esto a Edward

-Ed…Ed- maldito no me escucha cuando le hablo – ¡ Eddy! Toma dale eso las dejare en la banca y tu ves que le dices

-ok…gracias Alice y perdedor – dijo caminando donde se encontraban las rosas- Toma Bella espero que me perdones sabes que aun estoy muy niño y digo esstupideses - fue tan conmovedor la carita que puso Bella y Edward

-ohh Jazz mira sus caritas – dije suspirando – bien hermanito asi se hace – dije murmurando

* * *

-¡MAMÁ!- grito Edward – dile al perdedor que me deje de molestar – lloriqueo Edward

-Edward te seguirá molestando si lo sigues llamando perdedor – dije mirándolo reprobatoriamente – además Eddy dar tu primer beso no es nada malo

-tienes razón pero que tu me mires y saques una foto mientras lo hago si – dijo Edward sonrojándose

-uyy mi hermanito esta creciendo …-dije tomandolo en brazos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – mamá ¿me puedes llevar a una entrevista de trabajo?

-de acuerdo hija asi aprovecho de ir a dejas a mi niño al colegio – dijo preparando el bolso de comida de Eddy

-Alice me tengo que ir – dijo Jasper – recuerda que hoy tenemos fiestaa en la casa de Jane y Alec.

-esta bien amor …cidate te amo –dije colgándome en su cuello y dándole un calido beso que empezó a subir de tono

-¡ALICE! Compórtate que Edward esta presente –dijo mi madre separándome de Jasper

-cuidate nos vemos – dicho eso Jasper salió

* * *

-y Alice ¿ como te fue? – pregunto mi mamá

-horrible …los mismo que siempre "te llamaremos" –dije cruzándome de brazos

-hija no te preocupes conseguiras trabajo luego quizás en 3 años más o en 5 ¿quien sabe? – dijo mi madre sonriéndome

-mamá para ser sincera eso no me sube el animo – dije tragándome el nudo que tenia en la garganta

-ohh Alice vamos a casa…-dijo mirándome suplicante

-Alice eso te pasa porque no te esfuerzas … si te esforsaras ten por seguro que tendrías trabajo – dijo mi papá sentándose al lado mio

-papi en este momento no necesito que me digas eso…-le dije lloriqueando como una niñita

-lo siento quize decir …que alomejor te estas esforzando mucho baja tus expectativas de trabajo cariño – me dijo papá mientras desordenaba mi cabello- ya se donde trabajaras…empiesas mañana

-pero…pero por ultimo dime donde trabajo

-no Alice eso lo sabras mañana

* * *

-Hola Jasper – saludo Maria coquetamente – ¿como estas?

-ahhm …hola Maria…estoy bien y ¿tú?-pregunto Japer con una spnrisa fingida en el rostro

-perfecto me va perfecto en Toradora Hearts –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona – y ustedes ya¿ todos consiguieron trabajo?

-si yo consegui trabajo en Alemania …me ire la prox. Semana – dijo Kate

-yo en Italia – dijo Jane- un amigo de la familia nos consigui trabajo a mi y a Alec

--y ¿tu Jasper?- pregunto Maria

-bueno termie sociología …pero mellegaron 2 invitaciones de la universidad de new york en música y leyes – dijo Jasper tomando una copa de chanpagne

-Alice ¿tu? No conseguiste el empleo de Toradora pero…en otra cosa si ¿cierto?-pregunto Maria

-emm, bueno yo ahora de estaba tomando un año libre – dije mirando al suelo

-uyy parece que a la chica "planie mi futuro desde muy pequeña" no consigue trabajo

-es todo me voy – dicho eso tome mi abrigo y camine a tomar un taxi

-¡Alice! Amo espera –dijo Jasper tomando mi brazo

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD?-dije mordaz

-no era importante no ire …aunque mi padre quiere que entre a leyes …si llegara a entrar seria a música – supongo que vio mi cara ya que de inmediato agrego – pero recuerda que no ire

* * *

**eso fue todo :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana … una maldita semana ha pasado desde que no veo a Jasper…

-¡Alice! – llamo mi papá – ven cariño te tengo una sorpresa

-¡ya voy! – dije levantándome de mi cama

-¿qué pasa papi?- le pregunte

-mira tesoro – dijo indicándome donde se encontraba mi hermoso auto

-¡LO ARREGLASTE! De verdad lo has podido lograr –dije emocionada – te quiero papi

-pero Alice mira…probaremos como esta tu auto osea como anda ¡FAMILIA VENGAN TODOS TIENEN QUE VER MI LOGRO!- grito

-¿qué logro? – pregunto Edward

-ven cariño – dije tomando en brazos - lo que pasa es que papá arreglo el auto

- ohh…Alice me gustaba tu auto es una lástima que lo hayas llevado al matadero ose a las manos de papi – dijo Edward abrasándome y tallándose sus ojitos por culpa del sueño

-Edward no digas eso de tu padre y ahora mira cómo anda este bebé – dijo besando a mi auto

Cuando comenzó a arrancar el auto todos lo miramos sorprendidos ya que mi preciado auto estaba en perfectas condiciones hasta que sentimos un horroroso ruido

-¡Ali! – Dijo Edward - ¿qué paso?

-no se iré a ver espera – dije dejándolo en en suelo

-no no no yo iré a ver – dijo mamá – oh dios santo Amor…mataste a …el gato de James…tendras que decirle

-no no no mejor tirémoslo por el patio y nadie se dará cuenta – dijo mi abuela

-¡no! Tienen que decírselo a James – dije

-ok ok

* * *

-James te tenemos…bueno lo dire fácil tu gato esta reventado por un auto – dijo mi papá mirando a James- ve esto por el lado positivo ya no te molestare más

- papá eres insensible - dije al ver como la cara de James se descompuso con la noticia

-es lo máximo que puedo hacer adiós James

Vi como toda la familia se iba dejándome sola con James

-lo lamento – dije algo apenada

-no te preocupes…después de todo tu no tuviste la culpa – dijo James mirándome tiernamente – ¿pasas?

-claro – dije y entre a su casa era realmente hermosa y exótica – wow tu casa es muy exótica

-si bueno todo esto lo tengo de donde trabajo … mira este sillón inflable – dijo y saco un hermoso sillón – practico para los viajes –dijo y solto una carcajada

-y bueno ¿quieres cerveza?- dijo sacando dos latas

-emmm, bueno – dije en un susurro

-no en verdad mi vida es horrorosa –dije encojiendome de hombros me sentía algo mareada

-no lo creo - dijo James chocando sus labios con los mios y nose porque pero le respondi el beso enredando mis dedos en su cabello y el pasando sus manos bajo mi polera que quito fácilmente

-¡JAMES! ¿VISTE A MI HIJA? LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA ENTRARE –dijo mi papá y en ese momento yo con James nos caimos al suelo

-papá ¿qué esta haciendo Alice con el vecino? – dijo Edward apuntándome

-nada nada –dijo – ALICE VEN AHORA

* * *

-Alice se que esta charla tuvimos que tenerla hace tiempo pero no la enontre necesaria – dijo mi padre sentándome en el sillón de la sala - ¿ hasta donde llegaste con James?

-papá – susurre –no, no paso nada con James – dije

-sabes que tu no debes bueno…emm…bueno tu ya sabes – dijo mi papá

-¿saber que papá?-pregunte

-¡POR DIOS ALICE NO PUEDES TENER SEXO HASTA QUE TENGAS 43! - grito mi papá

- pero papá yo…ya no….-fue en ese momento donde decidi dejar tranquilo a mi papá dándole la razón – ok ok…


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana un día y 5 horas que no se de Jasper…

-vamos hija asi nunca venderas nada – me dijo mi papá mientras me trataba de animar con unasonrisa …pero ¿Quién se anima trabajando de promotora …algo que tu no soñaste mientras todos tus compañeros están trabajando en lo que soñaron? Si asi es soy promotora de maletas y tengo que estar vestida como una horrible azafata que no le convinan los colores de su traje

-si…-dije desganada

-te animare con esto – dijo mi papá colocando la canción "Just Dance" de Lady Gaga poniéndose a bailar en una pose sumamente vergonsoza

-¡papá! Apaga eso – le dije totalmente roja por la vergüenza

-just just just just Dance – cantaba …y cantaba mal que era eso lo peor

-de acuerdo papá promosiono feliz pero apaga eso – le suplique

-trato – dijo y apago pero seguía tarareando la canción

-maletas…van a salir de viajes compren las maletas "womenmen" -

– "estúpido nombre " pensé

-¿Alice? –dijo Maria- ¿qué haces aquí?

-emm, ayudo a papá hoy falto una asistente y emmm- no se me ocurrió nada que inventar – bueno tu ¿qué haces aquí?- en ese momento volvió a sonar la canción de Lady Gaga y mi papá la empeso a cantar alto , pero cuando digo alto me refiero a MUY alto

-¿el es tu papá? – pregunto Maria riéndose – bueno no me importa tu vida ahora quiero una maleta …en toradora me mandaron a Brasil a ver uno de los mejores desfiles de latinoamerica – dijo Sonriendo burlonamente

-y ahora me toca a mi… no me importa tu vida…dime luego la maleta- le dije

-ok – dijo fulminándome con la mirada – quiero esa – dijo apuntando una maleta roja brillante que se encontraba a ocho metro de altura

-¿no quieres otra?- pregunte tratando de sonreir y ser amable

-no

Estaba sacando la maldita maleta que me pidió cuando se arrepintió

-no no , mejor quiero esa – dijo apuntando una maleta con rayas blancas y negras que se encontraba a 10 metros de altura

-te odio – susurre

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto María

-nada querida toma aquí esta – le dije bajando la maleta

-ahh no, no me gusto creo que esta tienda es muy pobrucha quiero maletas de calidad – dijo y se fue

-Alice…¿puedo entrar?- dijo Edward al entrar a mi pieza

-claro ya entraste … dije secándome el pelo con una toalla

-te quiero – dijo Edward y salto a abrazarme

-¿qué paso pequeño?- dije cuando sentí que mi camisa se humedecía por el llantito de mi hermanito

-no, no quiero que te vayas – dijo abrazándome más fuerte a lo que yo le respondi el abrazo

-Eddy…tengo que hacer mi vida…pero te prometo que apenas me cambie de casa tu vienes conmigo ¿ok? – le dije limpiando las mejillas de mi pequeño hermano

-es tarde vete a dormir – le dije besando sus mejillas

-¿puedo dormir contigo? – dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojitos esmeraldas

-de acuerdo pero espérame …iré a llamar – dije caminando donde se encontraba mi celular

-este celular se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura

-¡MALDICIÓN!- dije caminando hacia mi habitación

-¿Por qué dices maldición hermana? – dijo Edward apagando la TV

-por nada y tu nunca lo digas – le dije de mal humor

-Alice no tengo sueño – dijo Edward saltando en mi cama

-¡EDWARD, LO SIENTO TE DUERMES AHORA O TE VAS DE MI HABITACIÓN!-grite

-lo siento – dijo Edward corriendo a su habitación

-no , lo siento Eddy –dije en un susurro antes de tirarme en mi cama

.Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz después de la señal

-maldición…Jasper ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte retóricamente

-quizás se fue a otro país porque tú eres una amargada pesada-dijo Edward entrando a la cosina

-Eddy lo siento – dije caminando hacia mi hermano

- no me toques –dijo y corrió donde mamá que me miraba de una manera fulminante

-mi niño no te enojes con Alice sabes que tu hermana se pone de mal genio cuando no esta cerca de Jasper…es una Jasperdependiente – dijo mirando a mi pequeño hermano


	8. Chapter 8

2 semanas sin saber de Jasper

-¡mamá! Rápido…llegare tarde a colegio – dijo mi hermanito

-cariño no creo que te pueda llevar…así que mandare a la abuela-dijo mamá caminando hacia el baño

-¡NO! – Grito mi abuela – quiero comer torta además me moriré en unos meses déjenme vivir tranquila

-Eddy si quieres yo te voy a dejar ¿qué dices? – le pregunte poniéndome a la altura de mi hermano

-no…-dijo fríamente

-pe…pe…pero hermanito perdón por lo de la noche pasada – de verdad que ya estaba pasada- te quiero y te adoro pero sabes que como dice mamá soy una Jasper dependiente –le dije abrazándolo

-está bien te perdono…pero ¿me llevas al colegio ahora? – dijo Edward tomando su mochila

-bueno sube al auto –dije – voy en 3 segundos a el – camine donde estaba mi celular y lo guarde rápidamente en mi bolsillo

-adiós Ali te quiero – dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla – sabes que extraño al perdedor lo quiero volver a ver – dijo haciendo un puchero adorable

- yo también hermano, yo también ahora vete a clases

* * *

Iba manejando relajadamente cuando empieza a sonar la canción "speechless" de Lady gaga

-¡es Jasper!-grite –¿ hola?

-_Hola…_

-¿Dónde estás? – pregunte

-_necesito hablar contigo…estaré esperando en el jardín de la casa de tus padre…adiós_

-pe…-no alcance a terminar ya había cortado

* * *

-Hola – dije mirándolo fríamente

-Hola …Alice…te tengo que decir algo muy importante y espero que me apoyes ¿ok? – dijo mirándome calmadamente

-está bien –dije empezando a asustarme

-Alice…mañana estaré en un pub en la noche tipo 22.30 hrs. Cantare la canción que te compuse – dijo abrazándome

-me asustaste – lo abraza con todas mis fuerzas – te extrañe ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-me habían robado el celular pero ya lo recupere – dijo sonriéndome dulcemente

-te amo – susurre

-y yo más

* * *

-Eddy ¿Por qué traes esa carita tan feliz?- me encantaba ver feliz a mi hermano era lo mejor que me podía pasar

-porque va a haber una carrera de autos de maderas y yo quiero hacer uno y participar –dijo corriendo a abrazarme

-que bien Eddy sabes que vas a ganar ¿cierto? – le dije acariciando su mejilla

-si…-dijo sonriéndome – perdedor te extrañe – dijo Edward lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper

-y yo a ti…-dijo Jasper con resignación

-iré a decirle a papá –dijo Edward corriendo desde el living hacia la habitación

-me encanta verlo así –dije sonriendo

- y a mí me encanta verte así –dijo Jasper dándome un beso y me recostó en el sillón de la sala

-¡TE ODIO!-se escucho un portazo horriblemente fuerte y fue cuando vi a mi hermano correr donde nos encontrábamos con sus ojitos bañados en lagrimas

-¿qué paso bebé? – le dije tomándolo en mi brazos

-me dijo que no –dijo abrazándome más fuerte – no lo quiero ver más Alice vámonos de aquí

-no…no se puede Eddy…pero no importa yo te ayudare a construir tu auto –le dije acariciando su espalda

-Alice te quiero mucho…-dijo –

-yo igual enano – dije levantándome del sillón y cargando a Edward a mi habitación

* * *

-¡PAPÁ!-grite -¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE NO A EDWARD?-grite

* * *

**¡ahh!la directora del colegio me acosa quiere que toque el piano para la presentación de los 1° Basicos y 1°Medios! **

**tengo que poner de mi parte para que todo salga bien en esa maldita presentación :D**


	9. Chapter 9

-lo siento, lo siento – repetía Edward por enésima vez

-ya Edward…te disculpe hace mucho-le dije caminando hacia la clínica

-Alice…no…de verdad fue mi culpa de que papá te despidiera-dijo Edward haciendo un puchero

-no te preocupes pensaba renunciar de todos modos

Después de la pelea que tuve con papá para defender a Edward no me fue muy bien que digamos y me despidieron de mi primer empleo…

-¿Por qué venimos a la clínica?-pregunto Edward

-porque a Jasper le dio vomito por comer un pastel que preparo la abuela – dije mirando a Jasper que se veía más pálido que nunca con un aspecto verdoso.

-no te preocupes Alice…estoy bien-dijo Jasper tratando de sonreír

-el perdedor es un asqueroso-dijo Edward – vomito en todo el pasillo y el baño

-lo siento Edward tratare de preguntarte donde puedo vomitar la próxima vez que coma algo de tu abuela – dijo Jasper sarcásticamente

* * *

-Hola James-salude mientras sacaba la basura de casa

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto amablemente

-ahora…bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?...bueno soy una desempleada –dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y pude notar que James se estaba riendo-¿qué?¿por qué te ríes?

-te pareces mucho a tu padre – dijo soltando una carcajada – bueno solo para ser tan directa y bueno arréglate porque vuelves a trabajar pero esta vez será conmigo

-ohh…de verdad muchas gracias – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-bueno es hora de dormir – me dije a mi misma pero empezó a sonar mi celular vi quien era y conteste inmediatamente

-Hola Jasper

-_Hola Alice recuerda mañana a las 22.20hrs en el pub te quiero adiós_

-¡yo más adiós!

* * *

-bueno ¿de qué trabajare?-le pregunte a James mientras me subia a su auto

-serás mi asistente –dijo dándome una sonrisa

-Muy bien Alice…a todos les encanta como estas trabajando aparte de encontrarte linda y simpática –dijo abrazándome

-que bien…

-James ¿puedes venir un rato? Necesitamos hablar – dijo Arturito el director de la empresa

Estaba sirviéndome un poco de agua hasta que escuche unos gritos

-ESTA BIEN RENUNCIO –grito James y me tomo por la cintura y se fue

-¿yo también renuncio?- pregunte

-claro no quiero que trabajes en un lugar como este -dijo dándome un corto beso

-está bien…-dije subiéndome al auto –ahora ¿Dónde vamos?

-a la playa – contesto

No sé cómo la hora se paso tan rápido pero ya eran las 22.00 hrs y me estaba divirtiendo demasiado con James

-así que ¿eso hiso tu papá en tu graduación de primaria?- dijo James riéndose mientras me abrazaba

-si…podemos cambiar de posición me molesta que solamente yo este sentada en la arena

-esta bien entonces te sientas encima mío y yo en la arena¿ te parece?

-claro

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Genial, Alex viene con retraso de 10 minutos y me dejo sola en el pub sencillamente tener una amiga tan descoordinada no es buena idea creo que tendré que comprarle una blackberry para su cumpleaños así no se le olvidara nada.

-bueno y como se lo prometimos aquí tienen a Jasper que esta noche tocara para ustedes

-bueno…esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy especial para mi…

_Yo nací marcado con tu amor_  
_Yo sentí tu respiración_  
_Yo crecí soñando con tu piel_

_Aprendí a amarte sin querer_  
_yo presentí tu tenias que ser_  
_supe que te iba a conocer_

_y una noche al fin_  
_la luna se encendió_  
_te vi fue mágico_

_Te llevo en mi por siempre_  
_fui hecho para ti_  
_yo te imaginaba así…_  
_estabas dentro mío_  
_desde antes del amor_  
_ya eras parte de mi corazón_

_Pensando en ti_  
_mil noches pase_  
_el alma abrí_  
_y te encontré_  
_eras tú la única la misma…_

_Desperté mi sueño es realidad_  
_descubrí la felicidad_  
_el destino no podía fallar_

_Hoy estas aquí_  
_y sé que no te iras_  
_serás mi música…_

_Te llevo en mi por siempre_  
_fui hecho para ti_  
_yo te imaginaba así…_  
_estabas dentro mío_  
_desde antes del amor_  
_ya eras parte de mi corazón_

_Cada caricia amor_  
_estaba escrita_  
_con mi pasión_  
_tenía cita_  
_y en tu mirada yo lo_  
_veía…._  
_te conoci y ya eras_  
_mia…_

_Te llevo en mi por siempre_  
_fui hecho para ti_  
_yo te imaginaba así…_  
_estabas dentro mío_  
_desde antes del amor_  
_ya eras parte de mi corazón_

_Te llevo en mi por siempre_  
_fui hecho para ti_  
_yo te imaginaba así…_  
_estabas dentro mío_  
_desde antes del amor_  
_ya eras parte de mi corazón…_

De verdad fue una canción hermosa todos en el pub aplaudieron fuertemente y aparesio el tipo "X" que presento a ese tal Jasper

-bueno y como lee creo esa canción tan hermosa a la novia ella debería subir aquí ¡vamos chica no seas tímida y sube al escenario! – pero nadie se levanto es entonces cuando algunas risas comenzaron a salir…pobre chico su novia lo dejo

-¡listo Rose! ¿ qué me perdí?- pregunto Alex

-de nada –dije –¿me esperas un momento?

-ok

* * *

**Alice POV**

Sin duda fue el mejor día de mi vida era muy tarde cuando llegamos a mi casa eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche

-bueno adiós James –dije despidiéndome – te veré luego

-está bien Alice me reí demasiado contigo – dijo y entro a su casa yo por mi parte me disponía hacer lo mismo pero cuando estaba por entrar vi a Jasper sentado en una banca del jardín.

-¡oh por dios! Jasper lo siento mucho-dije recordando que el tocaba hoy en el pub

-no Alice…no te preocupes...pero creo que deberiamos darnos un tiempo...-dijo mirandome a los ojos

-perdón…-dije

-terminamos – dijo y se fue


	10. ultimo cap

__

-Alice hermana ¿qué pasa? –me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi cama

-nada-dije con la voz gangosa debido a que llore toda la noche

-pero estas llorando y tienes tus ojitos rojos y pequeños-dijo poniendo sus manitas en mi cara

-no pasa nada Eddy…es solo que…yo…yo…bueno yo…-dije tapándome la cara con las mantas para que no viera mis nuevas lagrimas

-no te tapes la cara Al…sabes que no me gusta verte así –dijo abrazándome

-tranquilo no estaré mucho así…-dije limpiándome la cara

* * *

-hija no llores te alegrare dándote un pedacito del pastel que hizo tu abuela-dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello

-le di un pedazo de ese pastel a Jasper no creo que lo quiera comer –dijo mi abuela comiendo unas papas fritas

-eres muy mala abuela – dijo Edward corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos – hermanita te quiero – dijo abrazándome

-lo sé…tengo que salir…-dije caminando hacia mi habitación

* * *

-Gracias…de verdad eres muy generoso –dije abrazando a Benjamín un amigo de un amigo de un primo lejano mío

-bueno cuídala bien y tráela en 2 horas más – dijo Benjamín dedicándome una sonrisa

-¡JASPER!-grite cuando lo vi jugar basquetbol en una cancha – ughh será mucho más difícil entrar con un carrito de helados…a ese lugar – murmure

* * *

-oh…no…-dijo Jasper cuando me vio venir en el gran camión de helados que conducía -¿qué haces?

-vengo para que me perdones – dije bajándome del camión

- Eduardo , Edgar esperen un momento vuelvo al juego en un minuto – dijo

-por favor Jasper perdóname no fue mi intención de verdad…nunca pensé que esto sería así…-dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-está bien Alice te perdono…-dijo mirándome- pero…me voy a estudiar leyes a Columbia

-pe…pero…tu dijiste que no lo harías – dije tragándome el nudo en la garganta que se había formado

-lo sé , eso es tiempo pasado Al…quiero arreglar las cosas con mis padres….y creo que esta es la mejor forma…además siempre quise estudiar leyes

-¿Cuándo partes?-pregunte mirando el suelo

-mañana…te deseo la mejor vida Alice…-dijo abrazándome

-a ti igual…-dije caminando hacia el camión –buena suerte…espero que tengamos contacto

* * *

_1 semana después…_

-Alice…llamaron de una cosa rara creo que se llamaba trombo…toro…-dijo Edward

-¿Toradora?-pregunte levantándome de mi cama

-si…dijo que si todavía querías empleo que fueras a las cuatro de la tarde – dijo mirando mi celular- te quedan emmm….30 minutos

-está bien Eddy…-dije quedamente –iré ahora

-buena suerte- me animo mi hermanito pequeño

* * *

-Felicitaciones queda contratada en la prestigiosa empresa Toradora Hearts –dijo la señora Camille

-gracias no la defraudare-dije sacando mi mejor sonrisa definitivamente _mi vida estaba empezando a mejorar…_

* * *

_2 semanas después…_

-¡VAMOS EDWARD!- grite – la carrera empezara en 15 minutos más papá está ansioso

-ya voy-dijo mi pequeño hermano corriendo en mi dirección

-muchacho espero que ganes y hagas sentir orgullosa a tu moribunda abuela – dijo mi abuela sacando un paquete de cheetos

-¡si abuela!-dijo Edward sonriendo

-recuerda hijo pase lo que pase te apoyamos –dijo papá sonriendo

-gracias papi , mami , Alice y abuela por ayudarme a construir el auto – dijo Edward abrazándome, de verdad fue muy chistoso como se nos ocurrió la idea de construir el auto

_---Flash Back---_

_-Alice come un poco – me dijo mi mamá _

_-no tengo hambre – dije secamente_

_-el perdedor es un desgraciado…como se atreve a dejarte así de destrozada – dijo Edward mirándome inocentemente_

_-no hablemos de ese tema – dije concentrándome en el plato de comida_

_-Alice…-dijo papá- perdóname por favor…nunca te quise despedir pero tienes que entender que estaba molesto_

_-no te preocupes papá-dije tratando de sonreír.-_

_-ahora yo no quiero que hablemos de ese tema…quedan 5 días para la carrera de autos y no participare – dijo Edward mirando hacia el suelo_

_-claro que lo harás – dijo mi abuela – yo te ayudare_

_-y yo me sumo –dijo mi papá_

_-también me uno – dijo mamá_

_-cuenten conmigo –dije_

_-bien entonces…Alice compra pintura que combine con las características de tu hermana , abuela consigue madera , amor consigue clavos yo me encargo del resto – dijo papá levantándose de la mesa_

_---Fin Flash Back---_

-bien corredores a la línea de salida – dijo el director de la carrera- en sus marcas , listos ¡FUERA!

-¡VAMOS NIETO!-grito mi abuela a lo que una señora la dijo que se callara

-¡tú no me callas! Me moriré en dos meses más deja ver como mi nieto gana esta carrera – dijo mirándola mordazmente

-vamos Eddy – dije

Edward iba en primer lugar, gano la carrera pero no freno donde debía y choco contra una roca que daba contra el lago a lo que salió volando ,literalmente , en camino al fría agua

-¡oh,no!-dijo mamá

-¡BIEN EDWARD GANO!-grito mi abuela

-abuela tenemos que ir a ver a Edward – dije y Salí corriendo

-GANÉ ,GANÉ ,GANÉ –gritaba feliz mi hermanito

-si bebé ganaste –dije y lo tome en brazos

-Alice te dedicare este trofeo a ti para que no estés más triste- dijo mi inocente hermano

-a tu lado Eddy imposible estar triste – dije abrazándolo con ternura

-vamos a recoger tu trofeo – le dije mientras le acariciaba su desordenado cabello

-no es mío Alice es tuyo tómalo como un trato…siempre estarás a mi lado ¿ok?- dijo Edward estirando su mano

-trato

* * *

_5 semanas después…_

-Alice prepárate la próxima semana partes a la india a ver unos desfiles de moda –me dijo Annie mi asistente

-ok…Ann –dije saliendo de mi oficina- me voy hasta el lunes

-ten buen fin de semana – dijo Annie

-claro…

5 semanas habían pasado desde que ya no tenía noticias de Jasper lo extrañaba mucho , demasiado , pero tenía que aceptarlo _las cosas estaban mejor así después de todo…_

* * *

-¿estás segura?-me pregunto mi papá- sabes siempre supe que te tendrías que ir de casa pero nunca pensé que te irías tan lejos a New York….creo que es muy lejos…pero te deseo lo mejor – dijo mi papá mirando mi maleta lista

-sabes que siempre… los vendré a visitar – dije abrazándolo – me tengo que ir a despedir de James permiso

-Alice…recuerda el trato nada de sexo hasta los 43 – dijo sonriéndome

-está bien …-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-así que ¿tú también te vas? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-si…necesito volver a mi verdadero hogar…Brasil…-dijo James recostándose en el pasto

-espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver – dije metiendo mis pies a su pisina

-claro Alice…sabes nuestra vida es como una ecuación todo lo que planeamos es una parte pero la otra es con lo que no planeamos encontrarnos…

-lindas palabras…cuídate…-le dije caminando hacia casa

-tu igual y _ten buena vida…_

* * *

**fin! **


	11. Epílogo

Después de bajar del avión lo único que pensé fue _buscar a Jasper _

-¡taxi! – grite

-por aquí señorita – dijo un taxista

-gracias a la universidad de Columbia – dije

-ok

-está bien tome señorita – dijo el taxista – sus maletas

-gracias – dije corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista- hola ¿Cuál es la habitación de jasper whitlock?

-cuarto 299 –dijo sonriéndome

-gracias…muchas muchas gracias – cuando llegue al cuarto de Jasper me detuve abruptamente – no sé qué decirle – susurre

Fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba tocando abruptamente la puerta y cuando me abrieron lo único que atine a decir fue

-lo siento Jasper , te amo , te amo con mi vida…fui una estúpida….nunca tuve que haber faltado esa noche al pub ….de verdad trato de hacer mi vida pero me siento incompleta…-pero me detuve al ver a una rubia fenomenal sentada en la cama de jasper –ohh…lo siento no…no fue mi intención – dije aguantándome las lagrimas – te dejo – dije corriendo lo más rápido posible

-¡no, Alice!- grito Jasper – ven aquí y escúchame

-¿qué Jasper? – dije fríamente

-Alice…te amo y nunca te engañara –dijo abrazándome

-no puedes ser tan mentiroso te acabo de ver con una rubia espectacular – dije soltándome de su agarre

-no, ella solo es mi compañera de trabajo –dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude saber que todo lo que decía era verdad

-te creo – susurre y lo abraza lo más fuerte que pude –te amo…te amo –le decía lo mas fuerte que los sollozos me dejaban

-y yo a ti –dijo mientras acortábamos distancia dándonos un beso

* * *

-y perdedor ¿nos extrañas? – se escuchaba a Edward muy emocionado por el teléfono

-a ti…emmm, no –dijo Jasper mientras sonreía – obvio que te extraño enano

-déjame a mi hablar con ella ahora – se escucho la voz de mi papá – cariño viajeros a New York mañana

-¿QUÉ?-dijimos al unisonó Jasper y yo

-lo que oyes bebé – dijo mamá

-yo puedo dormir en cualquier parte – dijo papá – en cambio tu abuela no si quieres ella se queda

-a quien le dices eso gordo estúpido, no no , Alice es mentira lo que dice tu padre puedo dormir donde quiera ¿cierto? – dijo mi abuela

-emmm, claro – dije algo nerviosa

-nos vemos ¿ok?- dije antes de colgar

-¿estás segura que vendrán todos?- pregunto alarmado Jasper

* * *

**listo este si es el fin :D y como digo si tendra secuela! :D gracias por preguntar Alice-Chan**


End file.
